


Square Life

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Random Coroika stuff [3]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Characters will be added on as they appear., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: For many inklings, the life in the square was like any other.For Gloves, Emperor, Rider and Skull it is filled with many challenges.How are they going to face them?
Series: Random Coroika stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585072
Kudos: 2





	Square Life

Inkopolis Square.

Before that everybody resided in the plaza, but now they all were sure that the life in the square was better- and obviously more relaxing.

If not, more and more better in terms of what you could done. For Aloha, he is closer to the beach. For Army, he could grow some of the curry ingredients from his new garden. For Mask, the video game store was open 24 hours and finally Skull- the selection of candy you could get is pretty shocking.

But it wasn't only S4 that got benefited- Blue Team meet new challengers and whatsnot and people started to notice that they are more than just some random idiots prowling around the corner. Hell, it’d be a lie to say that their ranks haven’t changed. Headphones got to S. Goggles happily got to A- and stayed there. 

Gloves noticed that.

He noticed that.

If he probably didn't reach out to them first, they wouldn't be here at the time. They could've been back at the plaza. Fortunately, everything happened like it had to happen. 

It has been roughly a year after Emperor's lose against Blue Team. The new King Cup is coming near. It was time for him to be ambitious again.

Have never won the cup, nor the ranked one either- Gloves' dream never died away suprisingly. He could still picture the trophy in his hands and swinging it.

And perhaps, perhaps. He thought. Emperor would be proud of me.

Emperor.

His friend. "Friend" sounds odd- could you imagine being friends with your idol? But this is what happened months after Emp's loss. Ever since, the two has been playing video games and cards after matches. It was wholesome- Gloves liked seeing Emperor acting less egoistic around him.

But ever since he was defeated by Blue Team he wasn't like that much anymore. Working both in the crusty sean truck and as a narrator for the time-being, the king seemed like a new person.

On the other hand, he noticed the change of life in the square over those months.

He's made friends with less popular teams- like Metry's team, team school cardigan. They invited him for tea, it went well. Then was the Stray Squids team, the leader sparked the same hairstyle as him and that's one similarity already lay out.

His reputation was growing each day.

And so was his likeness of his team.

And the amount of people who wanted to talk to him.

Everything was idealistic, currently. At least, until a new chat log popped up on his phone. Then that was beginning of a new change. A change he wish he didn't want to make.

Half-Rim: Gloves! This is important! I need to talk to you!

What did Half Rim want at 8am? It was strange for him to be up and annoucing important news this early. 

Gloves: Darn it Rim, I was just about to wake up by my new cool alarm clock. What is it, man?

Half-Rim: You better not freakout if I tell you this.

Gloves: What do you mean?

He couldn't possibly be telling that a new, rough team is coming to kick everyone's asses, right? There wasn't any since Team Xblood and if there was, he never ran into them. 

Half-Rim: If I tell you the news you'd better not act like you've lost your haircut

It's been 5 months since that last time, for cod's shakes!

Gloves: Just get on with it!!!

Hopefully that wasn't rude of Gloves to say.

Half-Rim: Oh alrighty then

Half-Rim: Straps is moving away to a different town next week. So she won't be able to be with us, anymore.

Huh?

That was not what Gloves has expected. This was worse than running into a tough team in a whole new painful level, Straps? One of his childhood friends? Leaving? And never coming back?

How are they going to participate with 3 inklings? Then again, maybe they could get a new teammate to join them this time. Just like what happened to Blue Team when specs got injuried (Frankly after time he was able to walk on his own feet.)

Gloves: Haha! You are joking, yeah? Mr JokerFace?

Half-Rim: It's Pokerface.

Gloves: But, are you joking?

Half-Rim: No, look she sent me the conversation. She's going to talk to us about this tomorrow.

And then Gloves could see her talking about how bad she is feeling about this in the screenshot. How Straps does not want to abandon anyone on this team especially clip. 

After this much time of peace, is it finally coming to an end?

Well, for Gloves it is. Surely Goggles is having everything perfect for him. S4 too, Skull and Vintage became friends again; so there wasn't any arguments between everyone. Rider became a bit friendlier to the S4. Hachi and his team were doing pretty good in the ranked competitive scene. Everything was fine for everyone.

Just, the first problem had to fall on his shoulders.

Gloves: I am not so sure how to reply to that... this is terrible.

Half-Rim: I guess good things can't last forever.

Gloves: WE ARE NOT DISBANDING OUR TEAM!

Half-Rim: Don't worry we won't. It's not that hard to find a new teammate, though.

Gloves: Yeeeeeeeeah! But everyone's already in a team, that is the problem!

Half-Rim: Guess you're correct. It won't hurt to try?

Gloves: As long as we find someone... anyone! And before the cup starts in two weeks, everyone will be happy.

Half-Rim: Should we break the news in the main chatroom for everyone?

Gloves: Not until she unfortunately departs, no

Half-Rim: Got it.

Why does this happen? After multiple years of battling with eachother..

No way the new member will be just as same as Straps. Even as much as they could try. 

He'll miss Straps and he hopes somehow he'll get to battle with her last more time.

Maybe.

And if they do, he'd love it to be against the team new monarch- it'd be better as it was one of their goals to win against them for years.

But would she want to, so close to travelling into a new destination?

And that was the first time Gloves panicked about something not haircut related.


End file.
